The present invention is directed to an automatic deviation analysis meter for indicating the frequency deviation of an unkown frequency modulated carrier signal.
It is necessary to frequently test the operation of private radio networks in order to comply with government regulations. In the case of a frequency modulation (FM) type network the frequency deviation of the carrier signal must be kept within a certain range.
Present frequency deviation measuring instruments require the manual "dialing-in"or selection of the carrier frequency to be tested.
This is a cumbersome procedure where the exact carrier frequency may be unknown or several different carrier frequencies are to be tested. Also prior measuring instruments required a relatively skilled operator.